


Stargazing

by RS_Games



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS_Games/pseuds/RS_Games
Summary: R/S Games 2017 - Day 17 - Team Sirius - ARTSirius stargazing with Remus in the Gryffindor room window seat.(Art bysys13)





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Sirius  
>  **Title:** Stargazing  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Genres:** Fluff/Romance  
>  **Summary:** Sirius stargazing with Remus in the Gryffindor room window seat.  
>  **Prompt:** #19 - “A philosopher once asked, 'Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?' Pointless, really.... 'Do the stars gaze back?' Now, that's a question.” - from the movie _Stardust_


End file.
